


Shortcomings - A MoonSun Short Story

by Maryyyy_00



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, baekwoongang, based on solarsido video, byul corgi, moonsun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryyyy_00/pseuds/Maryyyy_00
Summary: Moonbyul and Yongsun is together for years now, but they're still not official to Yongsun's parents. There anniversary is coming up, what will be Yongsun's decision?short·com·ing(n.) a fault or failure to meet a certain standard, typically in a person's character, a plan, or a system.-Google Dictionary-
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Kim Yongsun | Solar & Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul, Kim Yongsun | Solar/Original Character(s), Mamamoo Ensemble/Everyone, Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

https://youtu.be/G9mvjqFHiSE - SOLARSIDO: MOONBYUL CORGI

**Yongsun POV**

After the playtime in the playground, manager-nim asked if im coming back with them.

 _"Aniyo~ Byul said her mom made a feast at there house. Won't you come?"_ I asked back.

 _"I still have errands in the company, even though I wanna come. Tell Byul, thank you."_ Manager-nim said.

 _"Okayy~ Please take care."_ I said and waved my goodbye to them.

Moon House.

 _"Babe, wait."_ I said so that I can put some make up, I don't want them to see me too much bare faced. _"Wae-yo?~"_ Byul asked back and eyed me.

 _"You don't need to pamper up, babe. You're my Yeba, remember?"_ This greasy hamster, really. **(Yeba = pretty fool)**

 _"You didn't allow me to buy some flowers on the way, or even some gifts for Seulgi or Yesol. I don't want to come empty handed."_ I said and we got out of the car with the corgis, they started running into the small backyard.

 _"Mom doesn't like flowers, Seulgi is having her part time you can't spoil her, and Yesol already have tons of toys from the members."_ She amswered back, nagging at me.

 _"Deh. Deh."_ I didn't realize that the front door is already open and Ms. Moon is smiling at us.

 _"Omma"_ Byul said and I said _"Ommo-nim"_ as I bow down.

 _"Dehh. Come in, come in. Let's eat, I know you're tired from playing with Bak Woon Gang."_ She said and lead us to enter the house.

Byul made me sat on the living room and leaving me alone here to change and call Seulgi while her mother is fixing the dining table. I wanted to help but they refused saying i'm a guest.

 _"Solar-ah~ or should I call you Yong Sun?"_ Her mom called me and i'm still nervous even though we always visit here.

 _"Yong Sun, ommo-nim"_ I answered back and went to her. Trying to help a little bit.

 _"Yonggg~"_ I looked into the stairs and saw Byul coming down.

 _"What took you so long? I'm nervous."_ I whispered to her.

 _"Omma! What did you do to yong, she's nervous. You've been here a couple of times now, babe"_ I glared at her. _How nice of you to tell that to your mom and call me babe afterwards._

 _"Heyyy, don't fight we will eat now. Go on and sit. Byul where's Seulgi?"_ Ommo-nim said.

 _"I'm here."_ I heard Seulgi and smiled at her. "Annyeong-unnie" I also said my greetings to her. Yesol is having her piano lessons, according to Byul.

We sat in there six chair dining table. Aboji sitting in the middle, Byul and I is sitting in his right side and in front of us is ommo-nim and Seulgi. We eat happily, praising ommo-nim's cooking, it's really delicious. I bet she is really tired doing all of this, we have 4 main courses and tons of side dishes. While chatting, one thing caught me off guard and that _stings_ me.

 _"It's your anniversary in two months, right?"_ Byul's mother asked. Byul just nods her head and I answered _'Deh.'_

 _"Are you going out of the country again? Ohh.. when can we meet your parent's Yong sun, you've been together for years now, right?"_ That made me choked up in my food and drank some water. I can see Byul eyeing her mother.

 _"Omma."_ Byul using her stern voice making her mom stop asking some questions. Her Dad also called his wife. _It's not even below the belt, I know I have my shortcomings too._

 _"We didn't decide for our anniversary yet, we are still waiting for the next months schedule so that we can plan it ahead, ommo-nim. I'll arrange a meeting when our schedule is now okay."_ I smiled back and I felt Byul's hand holding my hand under the table, assuring that it's okay. _I know it's not, even her family is concerned and curious of our relationship now._ Of course, it's there lovely Moon Byul Yi.

After the feast, I helped them washed the dishes even though Byul doesn't want it and just let Seulgi do it. _How a bad sister._

We watched television when we are the one left in the living room. Seulgi went back upstairs as she want to rest, and ommo-nim and aboji went out to take a bath of Baek ...

I felt Byul's head leaned on my sholder, her favorite spot. _"Are you okay?"_ She asked looking in the tv.

 _"Huh? I'm good."_ I answered back and checked my phone to ease the tension.

 _"I know you're not don't try to fool me, I'm sorry about what happened earlier, babe. Do you want us to go home?"_ She said slowly getting into the topic.

 _"Don't start."_ I warned because i'm still bothered about it, I don't know what to say, and my thoughts are not yet organized. I might say something that may hurt her.

 _"Wait here."_ She said and pecked on my cheeks, going upstairs.

I am in my phone when I heard Byul, _"Let's go."_ She said that made me look up to her, she's now holding her back pack, wearing a cap, and ready to go.

We said our goodbyes and her mom packed us some food because she now that we're not friends with the kitchen. I feel bad tho, leaving early like that, _I know Byul wants to play with the corgis as she misses them so much._

In the car.

We are approaching the highway silently, it's not like us. The jamming type couple hitting roads.

 _"Byul-ah. I'm sorry."_ I started. She went to the side of the road and parked the car so we can talk freely. _Yeah, we're having a talk in the middle of the highway._

" _I_ _know, don't be bothered about it as long as we're together, I'm okay."_ She said while looking at me. That made me feel more guilty.

 _"I know I have my_ _ **shortcomings**_ _too, but please understand me. I'll try to open it to them."_ I said holding her hand firmly.

**Byulyi POV**

I do always understand you, always babe. _It's quite getting tiring now._ I know you can't open it up to your family. We've been together for years now, and that's what you're saying since then. I lost track on how many time did you broke that promise, of me meeting your family. _Not as your best friend but as your girlfriend._

I drove again so we can rest now, I drop her off in her apartment so that we can think about the things bothering us and rest.

●●●●●●●●  
 _Continuation next chapt. I don't still know how many parts this will take._  
 _ **support~ and give kudos juseyooo~**_

 _Lovelots_ _💕_


	2. Chap 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Yonghee and Yongsun sister moments. Enjoy~

Weeks have passed and Moonsun is back to normal. Solo schedules and group schedules overlaping to each other, while having rest and practice in between. And two weeks to go it will be their anniversary, they decided to just travel around Korea.

**Yongsun POV**

I'm waiting for Yong, I need to talk to her about something that keeps on bothering me since 2 weeks to go, Byul and I will be celebrating our anniversary. I am spacing out in the dining table when I heard the door opened.

 _"Ohh! Why are you here? Spacing out, huh?"_ Stating the obvious. I just smiled at her sadly.

 _"I know. Something is bothering you, wait I'll just change."_ She said and went to her bedroom to change into comfy clothes.

After a while, she went directly to the refrigerator to get some beer. _Really this, unnie._ She opened both and slide one to me sitting face-to-face with me.

 _"Do you think they will accept it?"_ I started looking and playing with the can in front of me.

 _"Is this about Byul?"_ I slightly nod. _"It's been years now since you're together, I think you really need to, aniyo~ you_ _ **should**_ _let mom and dad know for Byul's sake..."_ she said emphasizing the 'should'. I don't know what to do anymore.

 _"You know them yong~, they want me to have a boyfriend and not a girlfriend. They're literally saying it to my face."_ I reasoned back.

 _"Isn't Byul the boyfriend one."_ She said giggling a little. _Yes, Byul is literally the man in our relationship._

 _"Is that why you introduce her as your best friend, when we're having a family dinner one time? I saw how Byul is hurt that time. I can see it in her eyes. Oh not just the family dinner, when mom visited unexpectedly and Byul is sleeping in your room. Mom asked why is she here even though you're not here, I don't know what to say that time."_ She said, I don't know about that part. That mom caught Byul here, sleeping specially in my bed.

 _"I'm okay with your relationship Yongsun, I'm supporting you whatever you want or do. But please be considerate to Byul, she really loves you so much that you lasted this long even though you are hiding her."_ I looked at her and said, _"I'm not hiding her."_ Yong just shrugged.

 _"I know you can't public your relationship but please let the family or your close friends know about it. You know, she really really treats us well."_ She said that made me think. The only one who knows about our relationship is our CEO, manager-nim, our members, her family, Yong hee-unnie, and some of our staffs that has doubts but doesn't want to meddle with our personal lives.

 _"Thank you, unnie."_ I said and she came to my side and hugged me as my tears is already building up. _This is making me stressed._

 _"Why did you suddenly bring it up? I know Byul doesn't want to talk about this topic."_ She asked.

 _"We went to her family house, and her mom asked when can they meet our parents."_ I answered.

 _"You're doomed."_ She stated.

 _"Yes, it's driving me crazy"_ I shared. _"I don't know what to do anymore, I feel bad for my Byul."_ I continued.

 _"Do you want me to come with you?"_ She suggested. _"We can go when you're free, i'll take a day off."_

 _"Thank you, really."_ I said and hugged her. The night went like that, sharing troubles and being there for each other. A rare moment for me and noona.

 _Will Solar's parents accept_ _MoonByul_ _for there daughter?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three to go!! Didn't notice that this will be in 3 or 4 parts. keke I tried putting some korean words, so that we can both learn hehe


	3. Chap 3

Kim's House.

 _"Annyeonghaseyo omma! I brought gifts for you and appa."_ I said as we got inside the house. Yonghee is with me, lowky supporting me.

My mom hugged me and Yonghee, asking why did we visit unannounced. Yonghee answered that we miss them and we need to talk about something, _getting into the topic right this start, huh._

 _"We bought some samgyeopsal on the way, so we can have dinner in the rooftop."_ Yong said while arranging our things in the kitchen.

 _"What are we going to talk about, Yongsun?"_ Mom asked me that made me gulped.

 _"Later omma, keke."_ I said giggling and asked where appa is.

_"He will be home now, I messaged him already that you're here."_

While we are fixing the rooftop for our barbecue night, Byul suddenly called and my phone is resting in the table beside my mom.

**Byulkong~♡ calling....**

_"Yongsun-ah, someone is calling."_ My mom caught my attention when she raised my phone. As I saw the caller, it gave me chills. _I know mom now have a hunch._ I went down in the living room to call Byul back.

**Babe, where are you?**

_I'm at my parents house_.

**Huh? Why did you not tell me?**   
**Did you drove there?**

_Mianhae~_   
_I'm with yonghee-noona._

**Ohh. Okay okay. Are you**   
**coming back tonight?**

_Maybe, it depends on_   
_the situation. keke_

**Arasso~ I miss you so much**

_Nado. I'll go now._   
_Kuno (Hang up)_

**Sarang---**

I hanged up. Right now, _I don't feel that I deserve the love and understanding that Byul gives me, not at this moment._ I heard a cough and saw my dad eyeing me, curiosity on his eyes.

 _"Appa, let's go up now."_ I said cheerfully and we went up to eat.

Where eating deliciously and having some soju, I didn't drink because we might go back tonight and drive after my revelations.

 _"Yeobo~, yonghee said that they will say something tonight."_ My mom said, so this is it.

Yonghee tapped me on my shoulder.

 _"Omma, Appa."_ I started which made them look at me.

 _"Ara! Are you in a relationship now? I caught you awhile ago."_ Dad said plafully because of the alcohol.

 _"Really, Yongsun? When can we meet him? Invite him."_ **Him**. You can feel the excitement in her voice.

 _"It's a her, mom"_ There I said it looking down. Yonghee put her hands on my legs tapping it, to make sure that _it's okay._ I looked up and saw the shocked face on mom, and dad is just there smiling at me.

 _"Are you crazy?!"_ mom said raising her voice.

 _"It's okay with me, as long as you're happy yongsun. Is my hunch right?"_ Dad said and looking at me in the eyes.

 _"Yes~, it's Moonbyul all this time. We've been together for years now, mom."_ I said fighting for my precious Byul. I saw dad continiusly nod her head, and mom is now furious.

 _"Yonghee, do you know about this? Why are you covering your sister?"_ Mom asked dragging yonghee in the conversation.

 _"I ask-"_ Yonghee cut me off.

 _"Ara~ omma, Yongsun is big now. She knows what she is doing, and if that one thing makes her happy, let her. After all she worked hard for all of it."_ **(Ara = I know)** noona said standing up for me.

 _"I want to meet her soon."_ Dad stated.

 _"Shiro! Not in this house. I don't want to meet that girl."_ Mom said back. _Ohh, now it's literally fucked up._

 _"And why? Don't talk bad about her, Yongsun will get hurt. Arrange a meeting with her."_ Dad said looking at me and stopping mom from saying harsh words. He's right, _Byul doesn't deserve those words._

 _"Thank you appa~"_ I said and embraced him. I looked at mom and said _"I'm sorry, I know you're disappointed at me."_ looking down.

 _"Your mom and I will talk downstairs. You can fix this right?"_ Reffering to the things that we used. I said yes and smiled sadly at them.

 _"Don't fight please."_ I asked them before they are gone to talk.

Unnie hugged me and said _"I'm really proud of you."_ I hugged her back and let my tears flow down, it feels good to finally say it after all these years.

We started to fix the things that we used, and I am the one who washed it because yong said that I owe her one. _Even before, i'm the always one who's washing the dishes, duh._

I knocked at my parents room, and slightly opened it.

 _"We will now be going~ Yong have a company meeting tomorrow afternoon."_ I said, I saw mom still frowning her eyebrows to me and dad went out of the room to talk to me.

While going down the stairs, _"Are you happy?"_ dad said out of nowhere. _"Neomu manh-i."_ I looked up to him and smiled, he smiled back to me. **(Neomu manh-i = so much)**

 _"She supports me on whatever I do, she understands me too, and she treats me and yong, so good."_ my dad just nod back.

 _"Don't worry about your mom, she's just shocked. Our baby yongsun is in a relationship now."_ He said teasingly after that we said our goodbyes, and waited for us to drive away.

Our apartment.

After doing my night routine, I texted dad saying my thanks again and i'll message them about the meeting after talking with Byul. I've been calling Byul but she doesn't answer that causes me anxious. I keep on calling her, I lost count already, and thank god she answered.

**Yeoboseyo~?**

_Ottoke. Are you sleeping, babe?_?

**Huh? Yongsun-unnie?**

_Waeyo?? Do you have other babe?_

**Deh~**

_Kuno!_ (Bye!)

This girl is really something, after I let my parents know about us. _You dare to cheat, huh?_

**Byulkong~♡ calling....**

**I have tons of babe. Moomoos**   
**are my babe too.**

_Yeah. Whatever._

**Don't be jealous. You woke me**   
**up just to get into a fight, huh?**   
**Are you still at your parents home?**

_Aniyo~ we went home. Unnie has an afternoon meeting later. Still sleepy?_

**Deh~ let's sleep now, babe.**

_Arasso~ can u sing for me? keke_

**Hmmm.**

_I love you so much Moon Byul Yi~_

**You really know my soft spot huh,**

Satellite 🎶:  
 **Which star did we fall from and become two?**  
 **It can be felt even when we’re too far to reach each other**  
 **I’m going around following your orbit**  
 **It’s not a coincidence**

**Us, since the star was born**   
**Since the entire universe was created**   
**We’re destined to meet after 12 rotations**

**Like a satellite**   
**Like a star that shines brighter in the darkness**   
**A satellite**   
**Shine on the road that we take towards each other**

**Where is the end of this road that we’re walking together**   
**I can’t know where it’s headed**   
**But we’re destined to eventually meet**   
**You are the reason for my love ~~~**

_**https://youtu.be/G4u4U481-Xo - MOONBYUL: SATELLITE** _

And with that lovely voice of hers my tired body drove to sleep. _It's such a_ _wonderful_ _day._

_How will the greasy hamster act? Will she be nervous? Looking forward to the meeting!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodluck Moonbyul-shi....


	4. Chap 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich Moonbyul on the wayyyy

**Yongsun POV**

Tomorrow will be our anniversary, and I haven't told Byul about the meeting with my parents. I scheduled it on the day of our anniversary as one of my gifts to her.

It's already 1pm but this hamster is still sleeping peacefully beside me. I just got here because, _geez I just miss my baby._ I'm on my phone, sitting and leaning on the headboard when I felt hands crawling in my stomach, hugging me.

 _"Good Afternoon"_ I said full of sarcasm. Byul just shrugged and burried her face on my side (near my tummy).

After I don't know how many minutes, _"Morning, what time?"_ I heard Byul asked. _"It's already near 2pm, Byul-shi."_ I answered.

Byul started to move, peeking at my phone so I tilt my phone to her and felt a pecked on my cheek before standing up to go to the bathroom to do her morning routine.

 _"Do you want to eat? I brought food from my house."_ I asked her.

 _"Deh!"_ She answered loudly, she's still brushing her teeth.

I went out to heat the food that I brought, it's a bricked oven pizza. Byul loves pizza these days that she's always sending me pictures of it.

She went out rubbing her face in a towel, _how beautiful my baby with that bare face._

We ate deliciously, and now we're back on her bed cuddling each other while using our cellphones. I just realized that we really don't need a big bed, we're literally on just one side maybe that's why we fit on my small bed.

 _"Byul-ah"_ calling for her attention. _"Unnie"_ she answered back.

 _"I need to tell you something."_ I said in a sad voice that made her looked up to me frowning.

 _"Why why why??"_ She asked continously, worried is on her face.

_"Tomorrow...."_

_"Uhuh. It's our anniversary."_ She just cut me off.

 _"Let me finish.......we'll go to.......my parents house."_ SHOCKED is in her face.

 _"You're joking, right? That's not funny, unnie."_ She said rolling her eyes to me. _Wow, this girl._

 _"Yah! I'm not joking."_ I said and smacked her arm because she's throwing daggers with her eyes, everyone.

_"Really? Really?"_

_"Yes, really. Yonghee-unnie will come with us tho."_ I said and Byul suddenly stand up and went out of the room.

 _"Yah! Where are you going?!"_ I followed her and saw her in her dressing room. Rummaging through her clothes, literally. _Yah! I'm the one who's fixing her dresser._

 _"What are you doing?! Don't make a mess with your clothes."_ I said at her.

 _"Is this okay, unnie?"_ Ignoring me and showed me a red sweater with a white shirt and like a chained jeans, she is even looking for shoes. She chose a mustard alexander wang panelled sneakers and put the whole outfit in a empty clothes rack putting the shoes below it.

I am just watching her messing up the dressing room, really this girl. _"Hey! Stay calm okay. Wear whatever you want, something comfortable."_ She just eyed me and continued to mix and match clothes.

 _"Should I wear a suit?"_ She asked looking at me. _"Wait! I bought a new Thom Browne suit set, lemme find it."_ Her favorite brand. She went back with paperbags on her hands, ohh that's the paperbags on the living room.

She unboxed them one-by-one and it's really a set! From socks, inside shirt, to a grey slim fit wool jacket and pants ofcourse with its 4 stripes design.

_"Should I wear this? I have the shoes too, I bought it last week."_ She said getting the shoes, showing it to me and I can sense luxury.

 _"Are you an ambassador of Thom Browne?"_ I jokingly said.

 _"Unnie!"_ she called me out, _"Please help me choose."_ She said sincerely that made me chuckled.

 _"Just wear whatever you want, babe."_ I said and went back to her bedroom. It will take her an hour/s to choose, that's how Moonbyul she's debating to herself what to wear.

 _"Urgh!!"_ I heard her groaned that made me laugh, she's really doing her best to impress with clothes huh.

She went here to grab her phone not looking at me. _Kyeopta~_ (Cute). I heard her talking with someone and went out to see what's up with her. She's videocalling one of our stylists showing the clothes that she chose, and the dressing room is **A MESS**. I just looked at her badly, now I need to fold tons of clothes again!

 _"If you told it to me sooner, this wouldn't be happening."_ She said back to me. " _After this, I'll go buy gifts for them."_ Is she asking me? It sounds like notifying, to me.

 _"You don't need to buy gifts."_ I said to her. " _Shiro!_ (No!) _I need to buy them gifts, can you ask what they want? Please~"_ She said pouting. She's really preaparing for tomorrow.

I checked the clothes that she chose,

  
and picked one for her. I chose the black slacks, light grey slim fit t-shirt and a half/half denim and suit jacket, _that suits her really well._ And finishing it with Golden Goose Superstar Sneakers and her favorite NY Yankees cap.

 _"How 'bout this?"_ I asked her. _"Ohh. That's what stylist-noona also chose. You have great eyes, babe."_ She said teasingly. And I just flipped my hair. kekekeke

Byul went to the bathroom to prepare for our unexpected mall trip. I went to her dressing room to look for a cap that I can borrow, and I chose the 'SELL ROMANTIC' cap. I waited for her in the living room, and messaged our manager-nim saying that we'll go to a mall updating her, she said ok and take care.

We're now on our way to a mall, it's the best time of the day as we hit the road the sun is now setting, giving this _'golden hour'_ feels.

We went from one store to another visiting mostly the luxurious brands here, as Byul can't choose what to give to my parents.

After an hour roaming around, Byul decided to buy Gucci wallets for my parents, and a Gucci phone case for Yonghee.

 _"You're spending too much."_ I said when she is now paying in the counter using her card. She just looked at me and smiled.

We went out carrying the paperbags, and decided to have our late dinner in one of the restaurants.

 _"How much did you spend?"_ I asked as we eat are food.

 _"Secret"_ I bet it's too much. She knows that i'll get mad at her.

 _"You know I can't be mad at you right now, because it's for my parents."_ I chuckled and she chuckled too.

 _"It's worth spending off, baby. Don't worry my jackets are still more expensive."_ Laughing it off.

 _"Now you're admitting that your Thom Browne's are expensive, huh"_ She chuckled because I just caught her with her own words.

I raised my hand to ask for the bill, _"I'll pay, okay? I bet your card is now on limit."_ She just nodded admitting it while checking herself using her phone as a mirror.

We are now back home, and decided to drop by a cake shop. We stayed in the living room watching a movie waiting for our anniversary day.

 _"Yong~ Happy anniversary!"_ She said and leaned to kiss me. I gladly replied, welcoming byul's tongue fighting with dominance. She guided me to sit on her lap continuing our heated atmosphere. I moaned when she grab my mound tracing it outside my shirt, her other hand is roaming in my back supporting me. And my hands are in her nape guiding her and deepening the kiss, savoring the moment.

I gasped when I am now out of breath and pulled out. _"Happy Anniversary, baby! Thank you. Thank you for always understanding me."_ I pecked on her lips before sitting beside her, and she kissed me on my cheeks.

We stayed there holding hands, Byul is resting her head on my shoulder. Her favorite spot. While I play with our fingers, waiting for the movie to end.

 _"Can we continue?"_ Byul asked when we're now cuddling in her bed ready to sleep.

 _"Huh?..... Ahhh!"_ I halfheartedly hit her arm.

 _"Please yongiee~"_ she said looking at me sexily.

 _"Aniyo~ I don't want to meet my parents with hickeys all over me. I know you, Moonbyul-shi!"_ I said chuckling.

 _"I'll not leave a mark promise, baby"_ she said trying to convince me, looking more intensely. _How can you resist this greasy hamster?_

And with that they showered each other with love, what a great way to celebrate an anniversary.

_And guess what?_

Byul can't stop herself from sucking harder in yong's skin, which you can see a clear mark of territory near her breast, and one near her toned abs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chap maybe the last one tho. I learned that '-shi' is used as Ms. (I dont know for male) and '-ah' if you want the attention of the person (and mostly used by close people, e.g. friends


	5. Chap 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you really sure about Yongsun?
> 
> What are your parents like, I heard you have dogs?
> 
> Do you plan on marrying her?

**Yong** **POV**

I wake up because of the sunlight beaming into my eyes, it felt strange no one is hugging me closely. I opened my eyes and didn't saw Byul, where is she?

_"Byul-ah~ Byul-ah!"_

_"Morning, babe. I'm here in the kitchen!"_ She answered back, _okay_.

I wrapped myself with the bathrobe Byul put in near my pillow, and decided to do my morning routine. After, I grab my phone and went out to see what's Byul doing.

I'm shocked as I saw Seulgi, Byul's dongsaeng. I thought she went home yesterday, I greeted her my good morning and she greeted me back. And ofcourse the hamster hugged me, and pecked at my lips.

_"I thought Seulgi--"_

_"Unnie! she waked me up early and fetch me.."_ Seulgi said complaining about her sister, I slightly slapped Byul's arm.

 _"She can't do anything, I'm the oldest."_ Byul said giggling.

 _"What are you making?"_ I asked.

 _"Byul-unnie, wanted to bake some cookies but we both know she may burned this kitchen or even the whole complex."_ Seulgi answered, and she got a glaring Byul which made her hide behind my back. _These cutie sisters._

 _"It should be a surprise but you spilled it."_ Byul said, pulling my arm to get me away from Seulgi and backed hug me putting her head on my shoulder. Seulgi just rolled her eyes to tease _how possesive her sister is._

 _"I wanted to make something personal, not just the gifts that we bought."_ She's really so much, to the point that she even want to bake.

 _"But Seulgi is the one making it, not you"_ I teased her and Seulgi is laughing loudly.

 _"True. True."_ And we are now teasing Byul that made her pout. I pecked at her lips and saw other things on the counter table.

 _"What is this?"_ I said before checking them out and saw Korean Meat Set, Red Ginseng, Korean Traditional tea set, and some health supplements. I glared at her, she's spending too much now. It's not good.

 _"Babe?"_ I looked at her and pulled her to the bedroom to talk privately.

 _"Wae~yo?"_ She asked before entering the bedroom.

 _"Is that for my parents?"_ She just nod.

 _"You're spending too much now, it's not good even if it's for my parents."_ I told her, she's now looking at the floor.

 _"I just want to impress your parents, Yongsun. I'll be meeting them for the first time as your girlfriend, babe."_ With that I hold her chin to make her look at me.

 _"I'm sorry. I understand where you're coming but promise me this is the first and last time you're spending that much."_ I leaned to give her a passionate kiss, we stayed there for minutes and decided to break off before we do something even though Seulgi is in the kitchen.

 _"Yes madam, let's go out now before Seulgi think of other things."_ She said giggling and went back to the kitchen to be Seulgi's right hand in baking.

It's already 2pm and I decided to prepare now for our early dinner. After taking a bath, I called Byul who's watching in the living room to tell her It's her turn now.

I went to the dressing room to wear the clothes that I prepared yesterday. As I was dressing up, I saw the hickeys from yesterday's love making. Thank god i'm wearing a long sleeve top that will cover the marks in my breast, where i'm concerned is the one near my abs. I decided to put a concealer to it, hope mom doesn't notice it later.

Byul knocked and entered wearing a bathrobe, she saw me putting some make up to my hickey. _"I'm sorry"_ she said giggling, and now wearing her undergarments.

I went to her and slightly pulled the string of her bathrobe, _"Should I give you one also?"_ I leaned towards her neck and gave it small kisses. _"In here?"_ before I licked it. She hold my waist and slightly pushed me getting away from me. I really love teasing her, she shows her nose crinkling smile.

 _"Stop it unnie. We'll be late if you continue that."_ She said begging me not to tease her. keke

After finishing my light make up, I plugged in the clothes steamer to straighten Byul's jacket and suit. She's now busy drying her blonde hair.

 _"Yong texted me, she said we should fetch her by 4 so that we can catch the sunset while having dinner."_ She just answered me, _Arasso~_. I can feel that she's now nervous.

I wore my Adidas long sleeve top partnered with a Reebok Vector Velour pants and classic black converse. I also get the 'SELL ROMANTIC' cap. Byul wore the clothes that stylist-unnie and I chose for her.

We're now on our way to fetch Yonghee-unnie, and I'm the one driving Byul's car because she's now spacing out beside me.

 _"Hey"_ I called her out twice. She looked at me and slightly smiled.

 _"Don't be nervous, they won't eat you alive, baby"_ I said reaching for her hand while it's still stop.

 _"Byul-ah. Are you ready?"_ Unnie said while fixing her seatbelt teasing Byul whose quiet beside me.

 _"Unnie, don't scare her."_ I said it's not helping Byul.

The ride is smooth and these two is teasing each other, it took us an hour to arrive. Before going out of the car.

 _"Yah! Byul-ah are you nervous? This is the first time, huh."_ Starting to tease her again.

 _"Yong~"_ Byul said looking at me whining because unnie is starting to tease her again. I just chuckled at her and went out to stretch.

Byul went to get the gifts that she bought and we help her carry it, because it's really a lot and quite heavy.

 _"Why did you bring too much??"_ Yonghee said complaining she's carrying the tea set and health supplements. Byul just chuckled and said thanks.

Dad opened the front door, and Byul atutomatically bowed at him and he just gave a nod helping us carry the gifts and went inside.

 _"Is he mad?"_ Byul asked nervously looking at me.

 _"Aniyo~"_ I hold her hand to ease her nervousness. _I'm nervous too, babe._

We went inside and Dad said that the rooftop is now set, and go directly there. We went upstairs and saw mom, eyeing Byul and back to our interwined hands. I said my Hello~ and smiled a little, we still didn't talk since the day that I went out to her. I think she's still disappointed at me.

Byul bowed down before sitting next to me, in our front is Mom and Yonghee, and Dad is sitting at the end of the table.

 _"Omma, Appa. This is my long time girlfriend, Byul."_ I started before this gets awkward.

 _"Annyeonghaseyo~ I'm Moon Byul Yi"_ Byul said bowing down formally. Aist she will hurt her back now.

 _"We know."_ Mom said full of sarcasm, I just looked at her and slightly squeezed Byul's hand.

 _"What should I call you? Adul_ ** _(son)_** _or Attul_ ** _(daughter)_** _?"_ Dad asked that made Yonghee laugh.

 _"Appa,what are you saying?"_ Yonghee said back

 _"Whatever you like, abeonim_ ** _(father)_** _"_ Byul answered back.

Dad chose 'Byul' and started to tell stories of me and Yonghee when we're young, and Mom is just looking at us, _I can't read her expression._ I noticed that Byul is not eating normal, she's eating less than her usual self. I decided to put some on her plate and she looked at me saying she's full.

 _"Yah! Eat more."_ I said using my stern voice.

 _"Yeah, you're eating little, is the food not delicious?"_ Yonghee said teasing her again.

 _"Aniyo~ Aniyo~"_ Byul deny faster and looked at Yonghee-noona. Noona just laughed at her.

 _"Yonghee, don't tease Byul. I can feel her nervousness here."_ Dad said teasing Byul too.

Byul just laughed and looked at me. _I don't know what to do too._ kekekeke

Mom asked a few questions after eating, that made Byul tightly hold my hand. Questions like:

**Are you really sure about Yongsun?**

**What are your parents like, I heard you have dogs?**

**Do you plan on marrying her?** That made me choked up my food, didn't know she's interested in that. Byul said of course, if I want too we can get married in open countries like Hawaii or New Zealand.

**How about babies?**

_"Mom, please stop."_ I said at her. Yonghee doesn't know what to do also, we didn't know she's this toooo much interested huh.

 _"Uhmm.. If Yongsun-unnie wants we can do IVF treatment or adopt. Whatever unnie decides to."_ She answered squeezing my hand. Amazed is seen on my face now, wow didn't know she's planning about our future now.

 _"That's expensive, right?"_ Byul nodded and giggle a little easing the tension.

 _"Can you provide for my Yongsun? Do you have other works?"_ Mom continueing her Q & A section with Byul.

 _"Omma, she doesn't need to provide for me. I have money too."_ I said to her, Noona and Dad just laughed at me. _"She have many featured songs, and credited as lyricist even to other artists, omma. This girl is getting paid off even she's having her break, Mom"_   
I said proudly, well that's my hamster.

 _"I do have investments too, eomonim."_ Byul added.

 _"Ohh creadited, How many do you have?"_ Mom asked getting curious.

 _"Uhmm, I don't know the exact number, eomonim. But the last time I checked around....60"_ Daebak~ noona looked at me amazed. I'm amazed too, didn't know she had that many that's why she's okay spending money huh.

 _"Yongsun, how many do you have?"_ Dad asked.

 _"Me?.... 20 something"_ That's what I know.

 _"Wow~ Byul-ah you're making tons of money but you're always staying at our home. I thought you're homeless."_ Yonghee said that made me and Byul chuckled.

We decided to go down because it's getting chilly now as the night deepens. Yonghee, Byul, and I cleaned up making Byul the one to wash the dishes, yes I'm saved. Yonghee is still teasing Byul about her credited songs, and saying she did great at answering mom's question that made Byul giggle.

After cleaning the rooftop, we went down to the living room saw that mom and daw is watching the television.

Dad called me and asked about the branded paper bags that is in the corner, I chuckled because he said he and mom really wanted to open it, they're just waiting for us.

 _"Byul, bought that. Not me, you're into branded things now, huh."_ I said giggling at what he said. 

_"Byul-ah!"_ I called Byul who's with Yonghee checking the photos in the hallway.

 _"Dad wants to ask something."_ I felt a smacked on my arm. And saw Byul going here.

 _"Not me, it's your omma yongsun."_ Now they're pointing fingers. kekekekeke

 _"They're asking what those paperbags are."_ I said to Byul who's confused, and pointed at the gifts she prepared.

 _"Ohhh... they're my gifts eomonim and abunim."_ Byul said and started kneeling formally to to give the gifts. Yonghee went to the living room also, handing me and appa a beer. We're sitting on the floor and, mom and dad is sitting on the sofa leaning forward curios to Byul's gift.

 _"This is for eomonim."_ Byul handed the paperbag with respect. _"Abeonim and of course Yonghee-unnie."_ She said giving them the paperbags and introducing also the other things that she bought, but they're more interested in the Gucci.

 _"Daebak~ you're spending to much, do you still have money? "_ Yonghee said paraising and teasing at the same time. Byul chuckled and signaling 'no' with her head that made me and noona laughed.

That night we watched a movie, it has been our family tradition to watch one or two movies when where complete as a family bonding. We decided to watch the recent horror movie, Mom and Dad relaxing in the sofa with Yonghee, while me and Byul is sitting on the carpeted floor.

 _"Yong~ wear this."_ She whispered as she take off her jacket giving it to me. I looked at her asking why?. _"It's already smudged._ " Pertaining to the make up on my hickeys, they're quiet visible now. I let it rest on my shoulder, it's also getting cold because of the a/c.

I was holding Byul's hand tightly because it was getting scary now,

 _"Unnie, let go."_ She whispered at me pulling her hand.

 _"I'm scared!!"_ I screamed at her which made her flustered, and she started laughing.

_"You're the one who suggested this movie, unnie. kekeke"_

_"I told you to hold my hand!! Hold it tightly!"_ I said that made the whole family laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This should be a five chapter story but ideas is coming at me while I write keke  
> Maybe a 7 chapter? But it would be less than 10. hehe
> 
> Give KUDOS juseyo~~ Thanksss


	6. Chap 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MOONSUN ANNIVERSARY and a private meeting with whom?

**Byul POV**

After the movie, we said our _goodbyes and thank you._ Yong said to wait in the car, they'll just talk briefly, _family matters._ I'll be the one driving too because the Yongs drank beer earlier.

**Yong POV**

_"Yongsun, does Byul treat you like that everyday?"_ Dad asked.

 _"Wae-yo?"_ _Is this a bad thing?_

 _"I can see on her eyes she really cares for you, even Yonghee. She's like taking care of two babies."_ Yonghee and I chuckled.

 _"Byul really takes care of us, appa. She even fetch me on airport one time, because Yong is not around. "_ Yonghee said. _Oh that's the time when I have a solo sched and unnie just came back from Vietnam for business._

 _"I saw how she respects you, giving her jacket to you, and you just shouted at her."_ Dad looked serious on the last part. _If they know why she gave me her jacket. keke_

_"Your omma and I saw that, we're not that old to not know that"_

_"Huh?"_ I asked and Yonghee is just giggling and shouted in the kitchen _"Appa, they're old now."_ , _Moon Byul Yi you better prepare yourself._

 _"Don't play dumb Kim Yongsun, that mark on your abdomen. Your sister is right, you're old now, doing that stuffs. I bet you really love each other."_ I do, dad.

 _"Appa, i'm getting shyyyy."_ I said covering myself with Byul's jacket and blushing.

 _"Just don't take her for granted, I know you have temper most of the time but understand her too. Go on talk to your mom, she's in the bedroom"_ With that I hugged dad and said my _Thank you, for accepting me and Byul._

I went to my parents bedroom, and saw mom changed to her sleeping attire now.

 _"Omma"_ I called her. She looked at me, expressionless.

 _"Thank you for tonight, I'm sorry again."_ I said looking down, tears started to take place.

 _"Yongsun-ah, don't cry. You're making me a bad omma."_ She said and went to me to hug me. I hug her back and continously saying _I'm sorry._

She lift up my head to look at me, wiped my cheeks. _"Don't be sorry, I saw how nervous Byul is, and even answering my ridiculous questions, I searched about it."_ She said giggling proud of what she have done which made me tap her shoulder.

 _"Omma, if you can see how tight she hold my hand and how cold it is, you'll surely feel bad."_ I said to her.

 _"But Yong,......Can you give me time? I'm accepting it day-by-day, that my baby is now in a relationship with a woman."_ I know mom is having a hard time accepting things, even my debut as a singer took us a year to truly accept it, that I left my flight attendant training for a more long term training to be a singer.

 _"I know, omma. Thank you"_ I said and hugged her tightly.

After that we said our goodbyes it's getting late now, and Byul still have a schedule tomorrow afternoon. Dad walked us out, and hugged us again before letting go...

 _"Is that her car?"_ Dad whispered.

 _"Deh~"_ looking at Byul's Mercedes Benz.

 _"She's really earning a fortune, I love her taste."_ Dad said, well he loves car sooo much.

_"Go now, it's getting late."_

I sat on the passenger seat, rolled down the window and waved my hand.

 _"Byul, drive safe."_ Dad said.

 _"Deh, abeonim."_ Byul said and smiled at appa.

The ride is longer than what we expected, traffic is too much because it's the dismissal of office workers amd it's Friday too. We drop by our apartment to drop Yong and to do my night routine and we'll leave going to Byul's apartment.

After changing into my sleep wear and wore a long cardigan to cover myself, I went to Byul whose taking a nap in the sofa.

 _"Babe, let's go. I'll drive so you can rest."_ I tapped her shoulder and we went out.

It's just a short drive going to her apartment.

 _"I'll take a quick shower too"_ she said as we entered her apartment. I just nod and went to her bedroom, tucked myself on her blanket... _ohh it smells like Byul._

Byul is taking too long, when I heard her talking to someone on the living room. _Ohh, it's her manager._

**Byul POV**

Upon finishing my night routine - my phone vibrated. A text message that made me _really nervous._

**Unknown Number**   
**10:20 PM**

**Byul this is Yongsun's omma, I got  
your number from Yonghee. Your   
gifts are really appreciated and   
your thoughtfulness, thank you.   
I have a favor to ask can we meet, privately?  
Please don't tell Yongsun, she'll surely come.**

Annyeonghaseyo~ eomonim.   
Thank you also for the food,   
they're really delicious.   
I'll update you about my schedule, eomonim. It will be surely next   
week, do you have a preffered time?

______________________________

After replying, I quickly messaged my manager-nim asking if I can call him regarding my schedule. Minutes after he replied that I can call him, and eomonim also replied dinner time is okay for her.

_"Manager-nim"_

_"Your schedule? Tomorrow afternoon_ _we'll have a meeting with some staffs._  
 _Sunday is your off. The whole week will_ _be a dance practice for your Iljido performance  
Music Video. And shooting _ _after next week. Why do you have a_ _personal meeting next week?"_

 _"Sort of. hehe. It's in dinner time tho,_ _can you make time for it?"_

 _"Arasso~ well the dance practice_ _is depends on you and the dancers._ _When do you want it?"_

 _"Uhmm Wednesday?_ _If it's fine for them."_

 _"Okay. I'll tell them, they'll surely_ _love it a rest in the middle of the week._ _I'll update you about it."_

_"Thank you so much, manager-nim"_

Next I went to the piled paperbags in the living room, getting the gift I prepared for Yong. _It's a brand new camera she can use for her youtube channel - Solarsido~._

 _"Babe~"_ I entered the bedroom and saw Yong laying in the bed playing with her phone. I went to her and kiss her dumpling cheeks.

 _"You took too long"_ She said pouting and I pinch her cheek. _Kyeopta~~~_

 _"Cutie~~"_ I said and raised the paperbag infront of her.

 _"Omo omo. What's this?"_ She said excitedly, I sat beside her under the covers.

She opened it and saw the letter that I wrote the other day about to open it.

 _"Yong~~ read it when you got home. Please~"_ I asked her because I'm shy.

 _"Ohhh. You're getting shy huh."_ She said teasing and about to open it again. I lay in my bed and hide under the covers. It's embarassing, _I wrote to many cheesy things there._

 _"Arasso~ i'll not read it now."_ She said pulling the covers to see me. I looked up to her and she's now opening the new camera. She looks like she's finding something.

 _"What?"_ I asked curious too.

 _"You didn't bought a SD card?"_ She asked curiously. _Really this girl! I bought you a expensive camera and all you want is a new SD card?!_

 _"Really Yong? This is an expensive camera then you want a SD card now?"_ I said flustered at her.

 _"You should have bought one, so we can use it now."_ She said laughing.

 _"Arasso~ i'll order you online okayy? I still have extra SD card, we can use that"_ I said and stand up went to the camera cabinet the fans gave.

 _"Here"_ I looked back and saw her holding two mini paperbags. That made me show my Nose crinkling smile.

_"YAHHH!"_ I said and eagerly hug her.

 _"Why? Why?"_ She said laughing too.

 _"I thought your gift is when you introduce me earlier."_ I said slightly teary eyed, _remembering that precious moment._

 _"Of course it's included, here open it"_ She said and opeining the other one too. _It's a couple necklace with our names on it._

_"Yong~ really really thank you for today"_ I said and hugged her.

 _"Aigoo~~ our cry baby"_ she teased and patting me at my back.

We stayed like that for minutes until I heard a _'click'_ sound. I looked and Yong took a selfie of us in that position in her new camera. _I didn't bought that for this kind of memories tho._

We took some pictures too, wearing the necklace she bought and the box of the camera. keke. We literally did a photoshoot modeling the necklace, and the box doing different pose with _my gorgeous model - Yong._

 _"I'm tired now, you're making me work."_ She said chuckling. _We're basically doing it for an hour now._

We went to my bed and cuddle with each other checking our phones, it has been our habit before going to sleep.

Searching for a 'good restaurant with a great view' for the dinner date I'll be having on Wednesday.

 _"Babe~ "_ I called her.

_"Hmmm."_

_"Do you know any restaurant with great view specially at night?"_

_"Who are you meeting?"_ She asked looking at me. _Oh fck, i'm bad at lying specially with those_ _ **eyes**_ _ **judging**_ _you._

 _"The Egg Yolk."_ I said and looked back at my phone scrolling.

 _"When? There's this restaurant just around here, try checking *********, check there menu first."_ She said now back at her phone. _My lie worked, right?_

 _"Wednesday Night."_ I said and checked her reccomendation.

 _"Ohhh it's nice. I want to bring your family here."_ I said trying to ask what food her mom would love.

 _"It's not that expensive and the food is great. But, I think mom wouldn't like it."_ Oppps.

_"Why?"_

_"Mom hates that type. She loves pizza and pasta. Italian vibe~"_ She said.

With that I searched 'Italian restaurants with great view', dinner with a nice view is really underrated.

Days passed, and Wednesday came.

**Yong POV**

Byul texted me she'll be out meeting the Egg Yolk. I replied _okay and take care~_ I did some errands like cleaning the house, folding the laundry and replying to solarsido comments. _When I browse my instagram and saw Seulgi's story, she's with Irene-shi and the rest of RV hanging out._

**Byulkong~♡**   
**7:48 PM**

(Photo sent)  
Where are you????

**Read 7:50 PM**

Omo you dare to just seen me??

 _Who the fuck are you meeting with_ _Moon Byul Yi?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please give KUDOS 💕💕


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Wait...Wait...Are you regretting that you introduced me? Wow~ Kim Yongsun. After all these years you're doubting your trust on me?"
> 
> "Kim Yongsun?? Yah! Moon Byul Yi you're the one in fault here, don't try to put the blame on me!" She's screaming now.

_**https://youtu.be/COlSDwmoVcE - MOONBYUL: ILJIDO** _

**Byul POV**

Today is the day! My private meet with Yong's mother, I'm getting nervous, sweating her in the practice room because I barely have 3 hrs to go before the dinner meet.

 _"Noona, why are you sweating too much?"_ One of the dancers asked handing me a towel.

 _"Thanks. Just tired from the continuous practice."_ I reasoned out.

 _"Just a few more run thru in the choreo, we can go after."_ One of the dancers said while taking his rest.

We went to the choreography again and again, not wanting a flaw in it. Finishing at 5:30PM earlier than our usual dismissal, for the dancers to take a break from exhaustion.

I texted Yong that I'm on my way home now, and I'll be sleeping before meeting the Egg Yolk to gain my energy back. _What a lie._ She didn't reply, maybe she's sleeping or doing household chores again.

I just took a cab going home to my complex to freshen up because I asked manager-nim to pick up Yong's eomonim, I already told eomonim that I can't pick her up due to my schedule and she said it's okay and we'll just meet on the restaurant.

After dressing up, I left a sticky note on Seulgi's door, saying _I'll be out text me if she needs anything, i'll bring pizza later._ I drive going to Brera, an Italian restaurant around Seoul and making a quick call to confirm my reservation and emphasizing to give us a corner seat, for some privacy which they oblige.

I'm patiently waiting for Yongsun's eomonim, when Yong texted me, 'Okay and take care', _I hope i'll be okay after this, babe._ _Ting_! Manager-nim texted that they're near just around the corner. I went out to great eomonim, and we went inside and I guided her towards our seat.

" _Let's order first?"_ Eomonim started. We ordered an appetizer, their special pizza, and stuffed pastas.

 _"How are you, eomonim and abeonim?"_ I started the conversation when the waiter left.

 _"We're good. Yeobo is taking care of the plants that Yongsun sent in the house, making his father a gardener."_ I chuckled with that.

_"Speaking of Yongsun, how are you two?"_

_"She's having her break now, and I'm doing my solo--"_ I was cut off when my phone on the table continously vibrated that made the center of attention.

 _"Go on check it. It may be important."_ I checked it and i'm doomed.

 _"Eomonim"_ that's the only word that came out of me. She looked at me with confusion and worry.

I showed her the text message and she asked, _"What reason did you told her?"_

 _"I told her i'll be meeting with my friends, Egg Yolk. RV Seulgi is one of them Eomonim."_ With that our order arrived and Eomonim is giggling looking at me.

 _"Eomonim, let's eat now."_ I said as I served her food and turned off my phone.

 _"You know what, I can see right now that you're scared of Yongsun"_ She stated. Your daughter can be soft and can be a monster too with just her gaze, eomonim.

 _"Just her gaze, eomonim"_ that made her laugh, understanding what I said.

_"I asked your manager earlier...."_

I looked up to her.

_"..if they know about your relationship."_

_"Ahh, yes eomonim. Our CEO, manager-nim, and the members know it too."_ I added.

 _"How 'bout your family? What did they say?"_ She asked.

 _"I am really open to my family, eomonim. I think I inroduced Yong to them 3 years ago? They're really open about it, eomonim."_ I answered back.

 _"So you're together for more than 3 years now, and Yong really didn't bother to tell us."_ She voice out. If eomonim know how many fights, we had because she can't introduce me.

 _"Yes eomonim, we're sorry."_ Confirming it.

 _"And you're okay with that?"_ She asked confused. Yeah no one will last this long, not meeting your partner's family. _You're lucky Yong. Keke_

 _"At first, I questioned it eomonim. Does she really love? Is she shy about our relationship? questions like that. But after awhile, I just accepted it, and told her that let's not talk about this topic."_ Reffering to family introduction, it's an off topic for us.

 _"When I saw you at Yongsun's bedroom that time, I wanted to ask you why are you sleeping there. But, Yonghee said that you had a movie night the other day."_ She said. Wow~ Yonghee-noona, just lied with that excuse.

 _"Ahh, Deh eomonim and I slept on the couch, Yong only woke me up to transfer on her bedroom so I can sleep comfortably."_ I said, it's a fact, we didn't watch a movie, we had a night date that time. keke

_"How did you manage to hide it?"_

_"We didn't hide it, eomonim. We just didn't publicize it. There are times when we do night dates specially car dates, just driving around. Staying at each others house. And we celebrate anniversaries overseas."_ I made clear to her.

 _"Overseas? You went to Hong Kong together right and?"_ She asked remembering it all.

 _"Ohh our Hong Kong trip that's a work, eomonim. Our first is the Vietnam, we went around the country too because of busy schedule. And our latest is the Japan one."_ I shared, i'm not prepared to open it all up to eomonim.

 _"They -- Yongsun ang Yonghee went to Hawaii, you didn't come?"_ She asked, ohh it's a sister bonding.

_"Aniyo~~ I am occupied with solo and concert that time, eomonim."_

We talked about personal stuffs, eomonim asking about our relationship these past few years. And we're now on our way to there house because it's getting late now.

 _"Eomonim are you okay?"_ I said glancing at her on the passenger seat.

 _"I'm okay, you can relax and drive safely."_ She said.

I played some chill music and after a while I saw eominim yawned.

 _"You can rest, eomonim. We still have about 30 mins."_ I said and smiled at her, seeing her slouched a little.

 _"Eomonim, Eomonim"_ I called her because we're now infront of their house.

 _"Ohh, we're here already. You drive really smooth, I slept."_ She said chuckling and going out of the car. I also went out to greet abeonim and we talked in there porch.

 _"Oh! Byul-ah!"_ He said and opened his arms, I hugged him and said my hello.

 _"Are you staying? Should we drink?"_ He suggested that made eomonim hit his arm.

 _"Aniyo~ abeonim. I need to go home"_ I declined and saw his face feeling down.

_"She needs to go home now, yeobo."_

_"Yongsun, said you're a great drinker, you can sleep on her room. Should I also schedule my drinking with you?"_ He said teasingly.

 _"Abeonim...."_ I said chuckling. _"After my promotions, I promise to bring Yong and we can drink."_ He smiled widely now.

 _"I'll be looking forward to that."_ I promise.

 _"Or should I just messaged Yongsun, that you're here."_ He is still insisting to let me stay so we can drink, speaking of messages. _Shoot!_

 _"Abeonim, should I just stay? Your daughter will surely kill me now."_ I said thinking about abeonims offer.

 _"Why?"_ He asked curiously. And eomonim told him the event in the restaurant earlier.

 _"Omo, did you turn on your phone now?"_ He asked. _Shoot! I didn't open it yet, scared of what war I will face._

I ran up to the car to get my bag and fished my phone. Turning it on while walking towards Yong's parents, curious also on what their daughter does in situations like this.

Yong's last text message is the one that I got hours ago but there are 34 MISSED CALLS from her, plus the missed calls in katalk. And text messages from my manager, saying that Solar is asking where I am. _I am doomed._

 _"Do you need help Byul?"_ Abeonim asked.

 _"Uhmmm. Can we take a picture? keke"_ I said a bit shy, this will be my proof later.

 _"Yong really found a nice woman."_ Her mother said. We posed for a selfie picture and after that eominim opened her arms to hug me.

 _"Eomonim"_ I said and hugged her back.

 _"It's Omma, Byul-ah"_ Is this real?

I hugged her tightly that made her groan and chuckled. _Am I accepted in Yong's family now?_

 _"Go on now. Yongsun will spit fire when she saw you smiling like that."_ She stated.

As I walked towards my car, _"Byul, your promise okay. Drive safe."_ Abeonim said and waved his hands which I waved back and horned to said my last goodbye. I called Solar-shi on my way back.

 _"YONG!!"_ Excitement is on my voice.

 _"Yeoboseyo? Who is this?"_ She asked.

 _"Yah! Did you delete my number??_ "

 _"Sorry I'm busy right now, I have a_ _date night._ _"_ emphasizing the 'date night'

 _"Whose your date?"_ The tone of my vouce changed.

_"Uhmm. Why do you care? I need to go now bye"_

And she hanged up!! I texted Yonghee-unnie if she's at home, while it's red light. And got a reply that she's staying at the company tonight because of a project.

I drive towards Yong's apartment and pushed the door lock. I can't see her that's why I went to her bedroom. And saw her putting some make up and dressed up, she eyed me in the mirror.

 _"Yah"_ I said like a whisper, _I lost in this battle._

 _"Why are you here? Don't you have a home?"_ She's spitting nonsense, I know she loves it when I'm here.

 _"You're really going out?"_ I asked her, ignoring her question. She just ignored me continue her make up session, I just watched her. After a few minutes I asked again, _"Are you really going out?"_ With so much patience.

 _"Why do you care?! Just go do whatever you want, that's what you like right?"_ She said looking at my eyes intensely.

 _"Yong, I'm sorry. I'll explain, okay?"_ I said walking towards her.

 _"Don't come near me! I bet you went here straight from your date. Just go home, I told you i'll be going out."_ She said now fixing her bag.

 _"Heyy. Let's talk before you go please. I didn't do anything wrong, promise."_ I said like a whisper reaching for her arm. And she pulled her arm away from me, my temper is also rising up because of the exhaustion from dancing and driving but I can't let it take over. _We'll surely crash if that happens._

She just looked at me anger in her eyes, and walks towards her dressing room. I sat on the sofa and pulled my phone out, I need to divert my feelings and texted Yong's parents that I'm home and sent the pictures earlier, when I heard her talk.

 _"Ohh. You know how to use a phone, but doesn't answer calls."_ she spitted out and went to her bedroom, I just watched her and now she's out really ready to go.

 _"I'll drive for you"_ I said standing up from the sofa.

 _"I know how to drive, I told you to go home right? Why wouldn't you listen? This is my house so you should follow."_ She's spitting out harsh words now.

I lifted my cap and combed my hair then putting my cap back, _i'm getting pissed off by her actions now._

_"Just let me now where are you going, please."_

_"_ _Daebak~~_ _asking something that you can't even do."_ Annoyance is evident on her voice.

 _"Yongsun"_ using a warning tone to stop whatever she's about to say. She knows when I called her name, she needs to stop because I can't control myself now.

_"What?! You're angry now?! How dare you."_

_"I'm trying to be calm here. But please don't push me, babe."_ I asked her.

 _"Push you what? Babe, really? We just celebrated our anniversary and I even introduced you to my family but here you are hiding something in front of my face. I don't even know if this is the first time or just because you're caught. How many more lies did you tell?"_ She said that made me confused and pushing me at my end.

_"Wait...Wait...Are you regretting that you introduced me? Wow~ Kim Yongsun. After all these years you're doubting your trust on me?"_

_"Kim Yongsun?? Yah! Moon Byul Yi you're the one in fault here, don't try to put the blame on me!"_ She's screaming now.

 _"I'm asking you!"_ Raising my voice a little. _"Did you regret introducing me, huh?"_ This is getting out of hand.

 _"What if I am?"_ That made me look at her eyes. _wow~ after what we've been through._

 _"I don't know if you're cheating or what, I'm getting confused, the times that you said you're meeting with your friends. Which is true which is not? Are you meeting them? Or just there flirting everywhere you go."_ She said in a low voice but I can't process them all.

_The girl I've been with for years, just said that right?_

With that I fished for my phone, opened the text message of her mother and I, and tossed it into the center table and stormed out of her house tears started to fall. _I need to breath, I need to process things before it really turns out of hand._ I just drove, don't know where to go and found myself in Han River, I stayed at my car letting my emotions go.

**Yong POV**

I was shocked when she tossed her phone on the center table and I just followed her with my eyes until she stormed out. _What just happened?_

I went to grab her phone and the first thing caught my eyes is the picture - Byul with my parents. I know this is today because this is what Byul is wearing a while ago, but I still checked the time stamp.

My legs gave out and I found myself sitting on the sofa, confused of what did I do? Byul's phone on my hand, reading the exchange of text messages her and omma had. _What have I just done?_ I sat there spacing out, frustrated of my own actions.

_What should I do now? I don't know how to contact Byul, I don't know where the hell she is._

I messaged Hyejin, that I can't go now and make sure that I'll treat her othertime. And messaged Seulgi, if Byul went home now and she said not yet, and she'll update me.

I cleaned up and stayed at my room, waiting for Byul to get home after 2hrs of waiting, I got Seulgi's message and thanked her.

**Byul POV**

After crying my heart out, I decided to go home. I need to rest my body, I can't miss the dance practice tomorrow but I drop by a pizza store, as promised to Seulgi earlier.

 _"Seulgi-ah."_ I called her and she's watching in the living room.

 _"Unnie.....what happened to you? I can't contact you."_ She said looking at my face, I know she's talking about my swollen eyes.

 _"I left my phone somewhere. Here's the pizza, I promised. I'll rest now, you go rest too."_ I said as I laid the pizza on the kitchen table.

 _"Unnie, take care of yourself, okay?"_ She said and smiled at me, I smiled back and said night to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lovelots💕


	8. Chap 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Until when can I understand you, babe? I'm a human too, I can feel hurt, betrayed, or tired. But I'll try, I'll try for us, for us to work.  
> ...............................................................................................................................................................................................  
> "I always tell you to find someone who can take care of you well.........and Yongsun you found her, go make it up to her. Don't be harsh on the both of you."

**_Flashback_ **

After Dinner with Kim's Family.

**Byul POV**

_"I'll just take a cab. Thanks for tonight Yonghee-unnie."_ I said as soon as I parked Yong's car, gathering my things and about to get off.

 _"Byulyi"_ Yong called me and looked at her sister at the back seat fixing herself to get off.

 _"Okay I get it. I'll go up first.....you"_ looking at me. _"You talk first, okay?"_ I just nod at her and smiled.

After Yonghee went out, no one dared to talk. The car is filled with our harsh breathing, I can feel Yong is side eyeing me looking at the front, finding the what called 'timing'. I opened my phone, refreshing Instagram continously.

 _"Byul"_ she looked at me trying to get my attention. I looked at her - emotionless.

 _"I'm sorry."_ she said _'how many times should I hear it bacause of this topic?'_

 _"Why? Can I just go home, I want to rest too."_ I said feeling drained of this situation.

 _"Babe, I'm sorry. Next time..."_ bullshit, next time again? _"Next time I'll tell them. Promise."_ She said changing her postiton facing me.

 _"Babe."_ I chuckled. _"Let's just rest Solar-shi, we still have a practice tomorrow. "_ I said slowly looking at our interwined fingers.

_"Can we please talk about this? Before this day ends."_

_"Nothing's to be talk about."_ I said turning off this topic and grabbing my phone again.

 _"Byul, please cooperate!"_ Her voice started to raise, I looked up and frustration is all over her face now because of my actions.

 _"Cooperate? Tell me Yong, what are we?"_   
I looked at her eyes coldly.

 _"Byul"_ she said like a whisper.

 _"What? You can't even admit it to yourself?....Then how can you admit it to your parents,_ ** _bestfriend_** _."_ I said at her.

_"I'm sorry, I love you."_

_"Stop fcking saying sorry!"_ I lost my temper now. _"Is that my assurance in this relationship, just your love?"_

 _"Give me a year, babe."_ I just looked at her. _"A year. Don't give up on us, Byul."_

_I don't know anymore, Yong. You just rubbed it on my face, you can't fight for me, for us._

Family dinner. ** _(Yes, a flashback in a flashback. hehe)_**

We are now running late for the family dinner because we just finished a schedule but they still waited for us.

 _"Omma. Appa. I brought Byul with me, it's okay right?"_ Yong asked before sitting down.

 _"Of course, she's your member. Byul-shi take a seat."_ Her mom said. We talked about things, schedules, personal lives, and of course dating.

 _"Yongsun-ah. Are you not dating anyone?"_ I gulped with that question.

 _"Omma. You know we can date right? But I don't have the time for it."_ Slightly chuckling. **_You just denied me there._**

 _"Byul-shi"_ I looked at her mom. _"Is Yongsun not dating anyone, you're always together right?"_

 _"Unnie is a private person. She doesn't even tell me about it."_ I chuckled with that.

 _"Just update me when you have a boyfriend, okay? So we can meet him or do you want me to do uhmmm...blind dates."_ Her mom sound excited because of the idea.

 _"Omma, stop that."_ Yong called her mother. _"It's quite embarrassing Byul is hearing this things."_ Yong looked at me and I just gave her a small smile.

_"Why? Byul is your bestfriend right?"_

_"Yep, she's my bestfriend_." Yong confirmed.

**_You just slashed me there, not once but twice._ **

=======

We are cuddling waiting for sleep to come. Yong is on her back checking her phone and i'm laying on my side, hand tucking her from her stomach, admiring her side profile.

 _"Yong"_ I called her.

_"Why?"_

_"Nothing. I love you"_ I said shrugging off the question I was about to ask -- _'What would people think if we go out - publicly?"_

 _"What's bothering my Byulyi?"_ She said now looking at me her phone now on the side table.

 _"Nahh. Something just crossed my mind."_ I said and crammed myself to her to avoid her gaze.

 _"Tell me~"_ encouraging me

I ignored her and hugged her tightly, trying to sleep. After a while, when sleep still doesn't come to me, I stroked her hair while rubbing my thumb on her fluffy cheeks.

 _"What would be their reaction, when we go public?"_ Most likely whispering asking a sleeping Yeba.

 _"Same sex idols dating each other."_ I chuckled with that headline. _"People will be disgusted of course, how homophobic people are."_ Answering my own questions.

 _"Why do you think like this?"_ I almost jump when Yong talked, I thought she's sleeping.

 _"I thought your sleeping."_ I said and tugged myself on her neck, hiding.

 _"I can also think like that. I'm only human."_ I answered back and Yong didn't answer.

 _"Let's sleep, babe."_ I lastly said and dozed off with sleep, Yong hugged me back tightly, spooning each other - **_makes it feel like everything will be fine, soon. Hope so._**

=======

 _"How many promises should we break because of this topic?"_ I look at her intensely talking with deep voice.

 _"I'm sorry."_ She looked down.

 _"How many I'm sorrys' should I hear from you?"_ I asked again.

I can feel that she's in the verge of crying, because of guilt or something else.

 _"Yong, how many times should we talk about this topic, we always go round-and-round -- is it really that hard for you to admit....admit our relationship?"_ I said raising her chin making her look at me.

 _"Please understand me one last time, Byul. Please."_ She said sounds like pleading.

 _"Don't beg Yong. You know how I hate it."_  
I said at her.

 _"Still --"_ She's about to say that freaking phrase again... _'I'm sorry'_ and we'll be back to square one.

 _"Let's just not talk about this..uhmm this topic."_ pertaining to - introducing me as her girlfriend.

 _"Byul, thank you...thank you for always understanding me. Always remember that I'm proud of you nor ashamed of you."_ She said cupping her hands to my cheeks, slowly leaning in for a kiss.

We shared a passionate kiss - no fighting of tongue - for dominance, but a kiss full of love embracing our sorrows.

**_Until when can I understand you, babe? I'm a human too, I can feel hurt, betrayed, or tired. But I'll try, I'll try for us, for us to work._ **

I felt my tear escaped my eyes and Yong quickly wiped it with her thumb. _Kim Yongsun, My Yeba, I really love you._

_=======_

**_P_ _resent_ _Time_ **

3 days straight, I didn't have the proper rest that I need, I sleep around 6 or 7AM different scenarios going back and forth, wake up around lunch time, and prepare for hours of dance practice.

No one dared to have a deep talk, to clear uncertain things. We just do morning messages, and updating each other like _'on my way to rbw'_ a reply of _'okay',_ _'i'll eat now. Eat too.' - 'okay'._ And just like that we exchange okays' like we meant it, when we're literally opposite of what we say.

Breaktime.

I was just spacing out because of lack of sleep and exhaustion. Eavesdropping on what the dancers are talking about. When manager-nim knocked and peeked at the door looking for me.

 _"Moon Byul-shi"_ I heard my manager's voice and looked at the door asking 'why?'.

 _"Yongsun is here. She's in a meeting, what time will you finish?"_ She informed and asked continously.

 _"I don't know yet."_ I said, standing up to grab my phone in my bag, manager-nim hand it over two days ago, Yong drop it by the company. I saw her messages.

**Yeba Yongddonnie - nim**

**6:10 PM**  
I'll be at the company  
About 30 mins?  
They called and said I need to   
check things out.  
Are you done with your practice?

 **6:42 PM**  
ohh, you didn't reply  
Take care, black hole  
I'm at the company now  
Meeting will start instantly

**Read 7:36 PM**

**_(Black hole = one of Byul's nickname cuz she sweats a lot.)_ **

I was about to reply when one of the choreographers said, _"Let's do 2 more rounds, deal?"_ more likely asking me. _"Call."_ I said and smiled, putting back my phone on the table.

We finished in just 30 mins, I said my thanks and bowed to each other. I sat on the floor closing my eyes leaning my back on the mirror, resting my exhausted body, dancers are now saying their goodbyes and little by little the studio is now vacant.

 _"Byul-shi"_ I heard manager-nim called.

 _"Hmmmm"_ I said still resting.

 _"You have a visitor."_ With that I slowly opened my eyes and looked at the visitor she's calling. When I saw Yong hiding behind our manager, just peeking on me. _How I miss my Yeba._

 _"Yong."_ I called her and stand up to grab my things. I looked back at her, and she's now alone waiting near the door frame.

 _"Uhmmm....Dinner?"_ She asked shyly. _Kyeopta~_

 _"Let's go."_ I said and noticed that she has paperbags outside the studio, they're gifts from fans and some sponsors. I carry some of it with me, and we walk towards the parking lot.

 _"Thank you. Do you want anything to eat?"_ Yong asked, fixing her seatbelt on the driver seat, we decided to take her car and I'll just ask someone to pick me up tomorrow.

 _"Tanghulu?"_ I asked her.

 _"Proper dinner, Babe"_ she said declining my offer.

 _"Samgyeopsal? The one we ate last time?"_ I asked, well I crave for meat now, after a week of dance practice.

 _"Okayy. That's convenient cuz it's between our places."_ She said, and to add something they have private rooms, so you can eat freely not minding other people.

Meat Restaurant.

We ordered of course, meat and went to the private room reserved for us. I sat across Yong and take off my jacket. Soon after, our order arrived and we started grilling our food.

 _"Byul"_ she called me.

 _"Hmmm"_ i'm focused on the meat, can't let this burn.

 _"Look at me, babe. It will not burn."_ It seems like she's reading what's on my mind.

 _"Sorry for....judging you quickly."_ She said slowly.

 _"Let's talk after our dinner, okay?"_ I gave her that reassuring smile, that we'll talk and she smiled back.

_How can you_ _not_ _be soft with this_ _Yeba_ _eating in front of me?_

After Dinner, I'm the one who paid because Yong already did her part, we used her car. We're always like this, the give-and-take relationship. We went to Han River, parked to talk, mesmerized by How the Han River can calm you in any ways.

 _"3 days ago I was just here. Crying... I mean wailing. How Ironic."_ I chuckled and sit up to face Yong, we're trying to fix this slowly.

 _"Did you really cry?"_ She's fascinated by it.

 _"Hmmm. That's how your words.... well that's how much I love you."_ I said looking down, _I feel shy._

I felt Yong reached for my hand, interwined it and rest on the console.

 _"Sorry for judging you quickly, I just felt that something is wrong that day."_ She said slowly.

 _"I'll never cheat on you, Yongsun-ah"_ I assured her and look at her eyes. _I don't even know what will I do if you leave me now, Yong. How broken I can be?_

 _"Of course, I'll not cheat on you too."_ She said chuckling, trying to ease the tension. _"You have practice that day, I bet you're too nervous."_ She said. I remember that day.

 _"Of course, I even made mistakes during practices that made the dancers think i'm in a bad mood and omma said that I can't tell you, how can I lie to you, Yong?"_ I said telling her how my day went.

 _"Omma?"_ She asked eyes wide looking at me. Questioning how I called her mother.

_"Wae-yo?"_

_"Did you just called my mom, omma?"_

_"Well....I level up now, Babe."_ I said proudly at her, pulled my hand and opened my phone. She's just looking at me, and I showed her the photo that we took, proudly.

 _"How? How?"_ She asked curiously.

With that I told her what happened that day, from how nervous I was, to our dinner, and the promise I made to her father.

 _"Byul."_ She said and I can see her eyes glimpsing.

 _"Yahh! Why are you crying?"_ I pulled her into a hug. We stayed like that, Yong is crying on my shoulders while I pat her.

 _"Do you want me to drive?"_ I asked her and she just shrugged.

 _"You're tired, babe."_ She said. _"I called mom, the day after our well... fight."_

_"You confirmed it?"_

_"Can't help it Byulyi"_

_"Care to share?"_

Yong's call with her **Omma**.

_"Omma"_

_**"Yongsun-ah, Did Byul dropped by?"** _

_"Deh~"_

_**"What's with the sad tone? Did you fight?"** _

_"Yeah, sort of."_

_**"Is it because she lied to you?"** _

_"You know?"_

_**"Of course, she showed it to me, and Yong if you saw her. Hayss. She really loves you."** _

_"She left her phone here. I saw your photo."_

_**"We talked, and your appa talked with her too. He even wanted Byul to stay to have a drink."** _

_"Ohhh"_

_**"Byul said you will kill her." Said with a chuckle.** _

_"Thank you omma, please say my regards to Appa."_ I said about to end the call.

_**"Yongsun-ah"** _

_"Omma"_

_**"I always tell you to find someone who can take care of you well.........and Yongsun you found her, go make it up to her. Don't be harsh on the both of you."** _

_"Omma. Really, thank you."_ And we hanged up.

Call end.

I'm just here, sitting on the passenger seat smiling happily.

 _"I'll just drop you off."_ Yong said that made me looked at her brows frowning.

 _"Wae-yo?"_ I asked because I want to cuddle with my baby.

 _"As long as I want to stay, you need a proper rest, babe. Look at you, how can you do a performance video when you look like that."_ She said pointing out facts.

 _"I look like what?"_ I asked her seriously.

 _"A panda."_ She laugh. _"Look at those dark circles around your eyes."_ We both laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~ Thank you!! Wanna know if you want one more chapter or go w/ the ending now.
> 
> Please leave a comment, i'll wait for u :))


	9. Chap 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your reqs is up!! It's one of a hella looooong chapter, that is split into two chaps heh

Bracing Fall is now approaching, sooner or later russet, saffron, and scarlet leaves will be seen on trees and roads. The scorching summer has passed by. The only time where Yong and Byul off schedule matched, it was a Friday night.

**Byul POV**

_"You're less nervous now, babe."_ Yong said, I glanced at her and smiled.

 _"Because I'm with you"_ And winked at her.

 _"AHHHH! Isanghae!!_ ** _(This is weird.)_** _"_ She said, laughing it off. That is her famous reaction on or off cam when I become greasy to her.

 _"Left or Right?"_ I asked, can't remember it because of too much darkness.

 _"Left, 2 streets away."_ Yong said while looking at the front, now fixing her self and the things that we brought.

We arrived pretty late, parked the car, and picked up our stuffs in the back seat. Yong rang the doorbell to let them know we're here and opened the main door, I'm just following her.

 _"I'll call appa."_ Yong said and went upstairs, when her appa is about to go down also.

 _"Your omma went to the mart for a while, she'll go to the countryside tomorrow. She said she wanted to relax."_ Appa said.

_"Ohhh, I'll arrange a vacation soon with (big) Yong. I'll update you.."_

_"Arasso~ after your promotions? It is -ber months now, you will be promoting again, right?"_ Yong just nod while fixing some of the things that we brought. Appa heating the food they prepared earlier.

 _"Byul, you can put our things in my bedroom."_ Yong said and I picked up our backpacks in the living room, _"Left, right?"_ I asked _"Dehh~"._

Yong's bedroom is still neat with white as the dominant color, it looks like eomonim and abeonim is cleaning it even though Yong doesn't come often. I arrange my clothes as Yong has old clothes here, lay it at the top of the cabinet near the bathroom, and lay our beauty product pouches side-by-side beside my clothes. _Yong is an organized person after all._

While climbing down the stairs appa asked, _"Byul, did you asked Yongsun already?"_ Yong looked at me brows furrowed.

 _"Drinking? Don't worry appa. I promised you right."_ With that I chuckled and Yong glared at me, when her dad saw it we both laugh.

 _"You can't drink."_ Yong whispered that made me looked at her.

 _"Yongggggg"_ I whined.

 _"Go on sit now, the food is ready."_ Appa said to stop us from having a petty fight.

I helped to transfer some food from the kitchen to the dining table, Yong fixed the plates and now sitting. I leaned down to give her a peck on her hair, before sitting down. She smiled back.

We had our dinner, and did some catch ups too, Yong also shared her...well our group schedule, for the next 3 months before Christmas Day.

We decided to just drink in the living room while doing some YouTube karaoke, with Yong's bluetooth microphone of course.

 _"Appa, you really prepared for this, huh?"_ Yong said amazed when abeonim went back with 3 bottles of chilled soju. I stand up to assist him.

 _"The shot glass is in the cabinet, and get some beer too if you want."_ He said which I did.

When I came back Yong is already testing her microphone, abeonim is now sitting with eomonim beside him both watching Yong. I placed the things on the center table and went to Yong, _what's the problem?_

 _"I can't connect it."_ Yong said as soon as I'm beside her.

 _"Let me check."_ She gave the remote to me and sat down with her parents, after a few minutes I connected it already, gave the mic to Yong and sat beside her.

Abeonim started to pour our glass which I accepted formally, Yong now starting to sing showing off her angelic voice.

 _"I can't drink too much, your aunt will fetch me tomorrow morning."_ Eomonim said after 3 or 4 shots.

Unlike Yong, eomonim and abeonim has a strong tolerance against alcohol. Yong is now red as a peach, and starting to ask _**"Am I red? Am I red?"**_ continously that makes her parents laugh.

Eomonim is singing and abeonim is enjoying it. _"Yong, freshen up now."_ I whispered to her while caressing her hair to her back.

 _"Uhmmm._ " Yong is whining and pouting while looking at me. _No, babe you can't sway me with that._

 _"You're drunk now. If you drink more you'll throw up. Do you want your parents to see that?"_ I said to her slowly, persuading her.

 _"Shiro~"_ she said shrugging her head, cutely.

_"Go take a shower now and you can come back again after. You just need to be sober. Deal?"_

_"Arasso."_ She said and pecked at my cheeks before going up. _Thank god, it was just an easy persuasion._

After checking that Yong is now on the bedroom, I sat kneeling and called the attention of abeonim and eomonim shyly.

 _"Byul-ah, why?"_ Eomonim asked curious at me.

 _"U-Uhmmm...."_ I stutter. _"Go on, why are you nervous? Do you want a shot?"_ Abeonim offered and I took a shot to ease the nervousness.

 _"Aaaa-after our promotion next few months....I know this is too advance but because of our schedule we can't have a break anymore, abeonim and eominim."_ I said slowly, slightly tapping my thigh because of nervousness and they just nod at me listening carefully. _"I-I will ask Yongsun unnie, before this year ends.....A marriage proposal.....I want to ask for your permission, eomonim and abeonim."_ I blurted out and looked at them in the eyes to show my sincerity, waiting for their answer.

 _"Are you really sure about Yongsun?"_ Eomonim asked. _"Yes, eomonim....I'll show you the ring."_ I said with confidence and fished my phone to find the photo.

  
_"It has a moon and sun engraved on it, and our name inside."_ I explained the design.

 _"Where is the ring? You better hide it, Yongsun can sense if you're hiding something."_ Abeonim said and smiled at me.

 _"Ehhhh....the ring is still in Paris, one of my friends ordered it personally last February, EXID Hani cuz they don't accept online orders and a reservation for months, this is just a progress picture."_ I explained.

 _"You really spend a fortune for Yongsun."_ Eomonim said smiling, which I smiled.

_"For the best women eominim, my yeba."_

_"Byul...."_ Abeonim called me and I looked at him focusing, _"I can feel how you love our Yongsun, how you look at her with so much affection. It amazes me how Yongsun found someone like you. I'm thankful for it. I'm not against you two, I know you know what you're doing, you're up to, planning this ahead of time, the risk that you will both take for yourselves specially your careers......But, I can't answer you Byul, we're not the one who will decide. Our daughter, will. I just want you to respect whatever she decides on, talk it out if it doesn't work, before deciding on things that you will later regret. Arasso? Cheers!"_

I feel emotional on what abeonim said, he's totally right. _The decisions we make is not just for us....we need to contemplate a lot, first of all our group -- mamamoo, our beloved moomoos, our solo careers, and so much more._ I raised my shot glass accepting his shot and it made a clink sound, and we drank it, laughing of the situation. I looked up when I heard someone's presence on the stairs. Yong wearing her partnered pjs.

I stand up and went to Yong opening my arms asking for a hug, I just feel so happy... _."Babyy"_ I whispered to her, rubbing my nose on her shoulder. _"Wae-yo?"_ She asked patting my back.

_"Nothing, thank you."_

_"Aigoooo...our Byulyi, don't cry."_ She said teasingly.

I slightly bit her shoulder. _"AHHH"_ she hit me on the back, and pecked on my cheeks releasing our hug.

 _"Appa, let's clean up now. You finished all the bottles now, aigooo"_ Yong said and started to clean up the center table, abeonim just nod still singing his heart out with old break up songs.

We did our task easily and quickly wanting to rest now, Yong and I cleaned the table and drinks, while Eomonim packed the leftover food.

 _"Do you want to take a shower now, Moonbyul?"_ Yong asked starting to wash the dishes.

 _"Are you okay here?"_ I asked back.

" _I can manage."_ She flashed her famous smile.

I went upstairs to clean up now, and assisted eomonim in taking care of abeonim, alcohol hitting him now, he's becoming playful.

**Yong POV**

As I was about to finish washing the dishes, I heard omma called me. Oh, I think abeonim is taking a shower too.

 _"Yongsun-ah.."_ omma called. I rub off my hands on the kitchen towel and went to sit with her on the dining table.

_"Omma, why?"_

_"I just want to say, I never saw you this happy before."_ Omma said that made smile and emotions filling me up, I'm soft for my mom. _"Never thought that your bestfriend, MoonByul is the one that makes you laugh that seems there is no tomorrow. Seeing how the things before, I thought she's just literally a caring friend, it turns out there is something on."_ Mom and I chuckled with that last phrase.

 _"She helped me to become who I am today, omma. And still helping me. The confidence, the support that I get, in every crazy thing I wanna do.....Omo, Did Byul say something?"_ Scared and curiosity fills me up.

 _"Aniyo~ she just listened to your appas' words of wisdom. I just saw how she took care of you, and adores you so much, when you become a baby in front of her."_ Omma said that made me shy.

 _"Omma, thank you so much. Really thank you. "_ I went to her and side hug her, we stated for a few minutes and mom tap me.

 _"Let's go now, so you can rest. For sure you won't catch me in the morning, I'll ask your father to cook some breakfast."_ Omma said while going up the stairs.

 _"It's okay, omma. We'll wake up around lunch time, just message me when appa doesn't want to cook. We'll just order something."_ I said and omma said 'okay', and we exchange goodnights.

When I entered the room, I saw Byul doing her night skincare routine, I went to bed and lay down.

 _"Sleepy?"_ Byul asked eyeing me in the mirror.

 _"Little bit."_ I answered while checking my phone for a while. I felt Byul grab the pillow beside me, which made me look at her.

 _"What are you doing?"_ She's now walking towards the small sofa.

 _"I'll sleep here."_ She simply said and positioning herself using her jacket as a blanket.

 _"Are you mad? Isanghae._ _ **(This is weird.)**_ _Did I do something?"_ I lay on my side to look at her.

 _"Why would I be mad, Ddun? I just don't want to sleep beside you specially we're at your parents house."_ She said shyly covering her face with jacket. _Aist. We slept together and my parents saw your mark on me, and now you're being shy? Where's my confident Byulyi??_

Can't take the actions Byul is doing, I grab the blanket and walk towards her, I snuggle in the inner part of the sofa making Byul look at me, wrapped her arms around me scared she might fall. _You already fell for me, babe. Damn hard._ We started laughing with our silliness! _Who will choose the uncomfortable sofa over a comfy bed we have? Only_ _Byulyi_ _._ And stayed like that for a few minutes, when Byul tap me and we agreed to stay in the bed to avoid body sore in the morning.


	10. Chap 9(2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not a no, and it's not a yes, Byulyi." Solar said. 
> 
> "Maybe? Are you not sure about me, Babe?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to the song after reading this chapter.....turn on captions/cc

https://youtu.be/TfGTtUPKY2M - [MV] Solar(솔라) _ It's been a long time(한동안 뜸했었지)

●●●●●●●

**Dec. 22 - Byulyi's Birthday**

We're now on our way to Korean Folk Village - to do our yearly December bonding, playing in the snow - sledding.

It's already 5pm now, showing the magnificient sunset while we are having this long drive from the Moon's house, where we _salubong_ (welcome) Byul's birthday with bbq party and the traditional seaweed soup - to thank her mother by eating the same food she ate during childbirth.

 _"Can we eat first?"_ I asked.

 _"I don't think so...it may close early you know."_ She answered and I just pout. I want to eat. She glanced at me shaking her head to herself and asked. _"Heavy meal or --"_

 _"Just Tteokbokki"_ I said and smiled at her. _I know she's hating it now, we always eat it._

 _"Okayy. I'll eat fish cake, urr I miss my sugarrr."_ She said referring to her tanghulus'.

We parked the car, wear our padded jackets, and walked towards the street food stalls we saw earlier. Sadly, the tanghulu vendor closed early today so we just ate fish cakes and Tteokbokki, Byul was about to pay when she opened her Thom Browne wallet she looked at me showing her crinkling nose smile. I glanced at her and looked at her wallet and _wow~ your wallet is expensive but you don't have any cash. Keke_

I shake my jacket signaling Byul to get my wallet, I'm eating and can't pull out my own wallet, Byul get it and payed the vendor, and we left.

 _"I'll pay for our entrance, unnie."_ She said still chuckling at her own mistake.

 _"Please bring a cash with you, you might need it anytime."_ I try to remind her.

 _"Unnie, is always there so why bother?"_ She said back mocking at me.

 _"Yah! I'm not joking."_ and glared at her.

 _"I know...I also don't know why I don't have cash!"_ She said laughing it off. _This hamster_

Playing in the snow is our yearly tradition, it started when we're trainees, and look at us now both turning 30 in a few months.

Afterwards we parked in Han River looking how calm the river is - giving us the comfort that we always need. Byul wanted to play this game that I did on my YouTube channel, the _"Balance Game"_.

Y: **Iced Americano | Hot Americano**

B: **Fart | Burp**

Y: **Curry flavored poop | Poop flavored curry**

B: **Nagging Moonbyul | Silent Moonbyul**

Y: **Solar | Yongsun**

B: **Receive a billion dollars and live without my phone | Receive a hundred dollars and keep my phone**

Y: **Ability to go back to the past | Ability to look for the future**

We started from basics to silly ones, and eventually it became serious. _Isanghae_ _..._

B: **Live overseas | Stay in Korea**

 _"Stay in Korea"_ I answered. _I never want to leave my family behind, I know Byul will also chose that._

 _"What if I wanted to live in an open country? Where I can hold your hand, where we can date publicly, the place where no one cares who or what we are."_ Byul suddenly said.

 _"Yahhhhh...you're killing the mood."_ I said to her.

_"It's just one of my what ifs, Babe."_

_"I don't know...I haven't think of it yet."_ I answered honestly. _It never cross my mind, I never want to choose between Byul and my Family._

 _"Ddun, what if I asked you now?"_ Byul asked seriously.

_"What is this?"_

_"To be together.....forever?"_ She looked me in the eyes, and _I saw her overflowing love and a bit of nervousness_ , anticipating my answer.

_"Huh?"_

_"Yeba"_ she mumbled and chuckled. _"What if I asked you now babe.....to be with me forever?"_

 _"Jamsimanyo_ ** _(Just a moment)_** _...Jamsimanyo A-are you perhaps....proposing right now? Really??"_ Astonished is evident on my voice.

 _"Babe, Ddun, My Yeba, Yong, Solar-shi, Yonsun-unnie, will you ---"_ Calling me in all possible way slowly.

 _"Jamsimanyo....Babe, Lets pause this moment."_ I said at her, _I know what you're up to babe, but not now, I'm sorry._

 _"It's not a no, and it's not a yes, Byulyi."_ I clarify to her before she thinks something else.

 _"I understand."_ She nod, and pulled her hand out of her pocket _I didn't notice tha_ t, she fixed her position now facing the steering wheel, hands clasped playing with her fingers. _I felt bad and sad too._

 _"MoonByul"_ I called her and she looked at me smiling as if - 'it's okay', _I can see her eyes glimpsing_ thru the dark light in the car.

 _"It's not what you think, babe. We both know each other well, Shall I explain it to you?"_ She didn't answered back, instead she answered it with a question.

 _"Maybe? Are you not sure about me, Babe?"_ She asked looking down pulling her cap down to her face, hiding at me.

 _"I am definitely sure about you, Baby."_ I said as I reached for her chin making her look at me and hold her hand firmly, _I can see the sadness that I brought to her._ And I continued, _"But, today is not the time for this....yes it's important too but there are more things we need to look for...babe. We have mamamoos' contract expiring next year -- yes we both talked about it but with the kids we still don't know their decisions. We are all paving our own paths with our solos and tv shows. We are all walking in a flower road now, should we stop in the middle? We worked hard for these for years, Byulyi. You know....we both know how this industry works. We are now getting the recognition that we deserve......"_ I saw her nodding her head.

 _"...I know we're together for years now, we're not getting young, marriage and family is crossing our minds. But I want you to know that I am sure about you, about us. We've been each others strengths in those_ ** _shortcomings_** _, Babe.....The moment I chose to be with you, to be your girlfriend, I chose to risk it all and I wouldn't just throw it away bcuz you became a part of me now, not just one of my colleagues but as my lover too. Always remember that, I love you."_ I continued and pull her hand towards my lips to plant soft kisses.

Byul pulled me to a tight hug, whispering " _Thank yous'_ " continously, when I felt her sobbing. I pulled back and look at her, I chuckled when I saw her crying again.

 _"Omo omo, you're crying again?"_ I said teasingly.

 _"Yonggg."_ She whined and pouted, which I quickly stole a peck from.

_Let's cherish this moment my Moon, how we tease, how we spend time together, how we boost each others confidence, let's continue to be each others light through this darkest and brightest times, Baby, my ByulE._

__

__

__


	11. for now

The story has now ended (for now) and yes - **_it's an open ending_**.....thank you for supporting silently and specially to those who vote, added my work on there reading lists and gave messages. I appreciate all of you for giving your time too.

The ending is not suposed to be like this, I will do special chapters when Moonsun gave us a tea or new moments. I'll try to connect it here or if I can't it will surely be in the One shots story.

This story started from a 3 part short story, and eventually look at it now having 9 parts 😂. Every chapter that I update, I write it for a day from stratch not knowing what would be the next because what I only have is my planned ending and yet my plans is not happening HAHAHAHAHA. Having diff. thoughts while writing is hard, your plans can be dragged away 😂😂

Once again, thank you for being with me in this crazy journey. Always remember to wear your biggest smile, whatever happens! I'll be here cheering for you silently!! 

_Lovelots_ _!💕_


End file.
